Le dragon papillon
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Draco en a marre. Sa vie est dure. Il décide de prendre une potion.


Charlie Weasley fixait la bête, incapable de poser son regard autre part, hypnotisé et capturé par la beauté et la pureté qui se dégageait du dragon.

L'animal se débattait, voulant à tout prix échapper aux hommes. Se battant pour sa liberté, quelque chose de sacré qu'il ne voulait pas voir partir, quelque chose qui lui appartenait à lui seul.

Il poussa un nouveau rugissement, faisant reculer les sorciers qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des sorts pour entraver ses mouvements et essayant de battre des ailes, il essaya aussi de se poster en vain sur ses pattes arrière mais ne parvint qu'à retomber lourdement au sol.

Le grand homme roux avait l'habitude de combattre des dragons plus combattifs afin de les ramener à la réserve pour les protéger, mais celui là était différent, comme si sa liberté n'était pas seulement une liberté de bouger et se mouvoir, mais quelque chose de plus précieux et rare. Le dragonnier aurait voulu le laisser partir, mais il leva mollement la main, le regard bleu du dragon se ficha dans le sien et refusa de le quitter, Charlie eut l'impression que le dragon le connaissait, le reconnaissait, lui faisait confiance, lui donnait sa vie quelque part, la créature cessa de se débattre, et pose sa tête au sol en ne quittant pas une seule fois le regard de son vis-à-vis. Un abandon. Voilà ce que c'était.

Alors que les autres dragonniers soufflaient pour se reposer de la lutte acharnée que cela avait été que de capturer ce dragon, Charlie se rapprocha sans crainte, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Les deux se fixant toujours, le roux se pencha, la bête ne pouvait pas ouvrir la gueule, elle lui faisait de la peine, comme chaque dragon le temps qu'il s'adapte, mais celui là encore plus.

Il leva une main, l'animal n'ayant aucune réaction, le Weasley défit le cordage. Soudain il se fit pousser par un sorcier plus âgé qui lui cria.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu aurais pu te faire arracher un bras !

-Désolé … je ne le referais plus

-Tu as intérêt ! Non mais quel débile, qui a osé dire qu'il était le plus prometteur de sa génération ? »

Le dragon leva un moment la tête, interpellé par ces paroles d'humain. Les autres sorciers avaient arrêtés leur activité, interloqué par le comportement de la bête, cette dernière se contenta de jeter un regard dédaigneux au sorcier le plus vieux, puis se tourna vers le Weasley et lui offrit un signe de la tête comme remerciement.

Charlie reste un moment hébété devant le dragon puis lui rendit son signe de tête avec un sourire. Le dragon rebaissa la tête, comme laissant les sorciers parler de lui sans grand intérêt.

Cet événement provoqua tumultes chez les sorciers, pour qui c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel échange entre un dragon et un humain qui ne venaient seulement de se rencontrer, des questions furent poser au jeune Weasley qui ne put répondre.

La nuit tomba rapidement et il fut décidé qu'ils rentreraient en portoloin dès le lendemain.

Les dragonniers s'affairèrent, préparant tout pour la nuit, des sorts d'invisibilité, de discrétion et autre, afin de cacher leur nouvelle découverte, aux installations de tentes pour avoir un lieu où dormir.

L'obscurité les entoura tous et ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu, le dragon, dans son coin, n'avait pas bougé. Sa tête levée vers le ciel il semblait regarder la lune et les étoiles, sans ne se soucier plus des cordages qui l'entravaient, comme si en quelque sorte, il était déjà habitué à ce traitement avant que les dragonniers ne le trouvent.

Charlie fut nommé –presque de force- volontaire pour aller le nourrir, les autres étaient encore trop effrayés pour oser s'approcher de lui.

Le roux s'approcha avec des fruits et de la viande, ne connaissant pas le régime alimentaire de l'animal.

Il prit le temps de le détailler plus en profondeur.

Ses écailles étaient blanches et grises, semblant refléter la lumière de la lune, il semblait dégager autant de pureté qu'une licorne et leva la tête vers le dragonnier avec majesté, comme pour lui faire comprendre que l'humain lui devait du respect. Ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu transperçant, profond comme celui de la mer, ses ailes semblaient duveteuses avec des longues plumes blanches, ses pattes étaient comme des sabots mais avec ce qui semblaient être des griffes, de couleur grise.

Sur sa tête il y avait des petites cornes ainsi que des plumes. Il avait une longue queue, sans doute pour lui servir de gouvernail dans les airs, au bout il y avait des plumes, semblant beaucoup plus dures et rugueuses que celles sur ses ailes.

Le dragon sembla patient et le laissa le contempler, même si Charlie fut certain d'avoir vu de la fierté dans ce regard si sombre !

Le roux s'agenouilla à une distance raisonnable, n'ayant pas envie de se faire arracher la tête par un dragon et lui servir de repas.

« On t'a emmené des fruits ou de la viande. Que ce que tu préfère ? _Lui demanda le roux. »_

Comme s'il comprenait la question, la créature argentée tourna le regard vers les fruits, faisant comprendre que c'était ce qu'il préférait.

Dans un immense bol de bois, il y avait divers fruits, oranges, pommes, il y en avait de toutes sortes.

Charlie remarqua que le dragon regarda attentivement puis délicatement retira toutes les agrumes, ne laissant que les fruits les plus sucrés dans le bol qu'il dévora ensuite un à peu.

Le dragonnier ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant ça, l'animal avait l'air d'avoir eu une éducation de snob et son air quand il mangeait ! Juste … trop drôle. Le dragon s'arrêta de manger, un morceau de pomme toujours dans la gueule puis énervé lui lança le morceau de pomme au visage, puis renâcla, comme pour montrer son mécontentement, Charlie attrapa la pomme, essuya une larme qui coulait de son œil puis déclara.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Tu mange tellement plus proprement que les autres que c'est étonnant et drôle. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. »

L'animal sembla comprendre, détourna le regard, comme pour bouder encore un peu. Charlie s'agenouilla alors.

« Oh votre divine majesté, veuillez m'excuser ! »

Le dragonnier lui parlait comme à un vieil ami, quelqu'un de toujours connu, de drôle et attendrissant, il sembla au roux reconnaître toutes les émotions qui traversaient les iris de l'animal, mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'il crut s'être trompé.

La créature baissa un peu la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il était pardonné et le Weasley se rassit tranquillement. Ce qui ressemblait à un papillon géant continua de picorer dans son bol, le finissant rapidement. Charlie n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, il était bien avec l'animal, même si ce dernier était muet et n'était pas humain, comme d'habitude le roux préférait les animaux aux humains, sa mère lui en avait souvent voulu à cause de ça, délaissant sa famille pour des gros reptiles.

Quand il regarda le lézard géant, ce dernier regardait les étoiles, avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux, était ce seulement possible ? Se demanda t-il, les autres discutaient entre eux, ne le regardant plus mais en ayant toujours leur baguette dans leur poche, cela rassura le roux qui décida de s'asseoir à côté du dragon, les yeux bleus océans tellement humains du reptile semblaient vouloir pleurer, semblaient vouloir renverser toute la tristesse du monde au sol, afin de souiller l'herbe joyeuse et heureuse d'un herbicide de sentiments négatifs.

Lorsque Charlie regardait le dragon, il le trouvait tellement beau, pur et humain ! Les autres dragonniers ne faisaient plus attention à lui, peut être parce qu'il avait réussi à créer un premier lien, solide et puissant qui liait un dragon à un sorcier, maintenant le lien devait se consolider petit à petit mais le dragonnier ne craignait plus rien de digne animal.

Il leva sa baguette, le regard océan de l'animal se tourna vers lui, totalement indifférent et il lança un sort pour défaire tous les liens, les cordes tombèrent à terre, inutiles et sans fonction.

La gueule de l'animal sembla faire un sourire, mais Charlie n'en n'était pas sûr, en voyant les crocs acérés de sortis mais que le dragon n'avait aucune intention agressive.

Le papillon géant s'ébroua, dispersant les cordages autour de lui puis se rallongea plus confortable, sa queue alla s'enrouler autour de la taille de son protégé pour le placer contre lui.

Le dragonnier eut un sourire puis déclara.

« Tu savais que les étoiles avaient des noms ? _Le dragon hocha la tête faiblement, renâcla et sembla doucement s'endormir, Charlie contre lui._

-Psst Charlie. _Demanda un dragonnier tout en lui tendant une couverture de loin._ Je suis heureux que c'est toi qui ais pu faire le lien. Il est magnifique, il mérite un dragonnier comme toi.

-Merci Steve.

-De rien, je te réveillerais à l'aube. »

Déclara l'autre dragonnier avant de repartir vers sa couche. Un lien entre un dragon et un dragonnier était chéri des deux liés, et il ne se faisait rarement aussi facilement, Charlie ne se posa pas plus de question, l'animal était superbe … agréable et intelligent, même s'il boudait facilement. Le roux le trouvait drôle et adorable, même si l'adjectif adorable ne convenait pas vraiment à ce genre de créature.

Il se couvrit, se blottit encore plus contre la créature qui dormait en sa compagnie et rejoignit rapidement le monde des rêves.

Le soleil taquina les yeux du dragon qui secoua sa tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien dans l'herbe, une chaleur sur son flanc lui rappela qu'il avait dormi avec le dragonnier Charlie Weasley. Le ciel était rose, avec des tâches violettes, derrière lui, le feu du camp était éteint, les autres sorciers dormaient encore.

Sa queue était encore enroulé autour du sorcier contre lui, son esprit faillit rougir, mais Draco Malfoy –puisque c'était lui – n'était pas du genre à rougir, du moins pas en public et surtout pas sous forme de dragon.

Il avait prit une potion presque 6 mois plus tôt, le transformant en animal pour une durée d'un an, bien sûr il ne savait pas quel animal il allait devenir mais il avait eut le courage de le faire, il avala la potion, tout son corps fut douloureux, tout son corps ne fut que brûlure et autre. Pourtant il supporta la douleur, voyant avec joie la marque des ténèbres s'effacer pour laisser une patte griffue apparaître.

Il s'était évanoui, tout son corps était lourd à son réveil mais son regard bleu le stupéfia. Il était un dragon, qu'il n'avait jamais vu certes, mais un magnifique dragon de couleur blanche … il était impressionné par lui-même mais n'eut pas le temps t'en profiter. Qu'il devait partir, il entendait déjà les pas de son père et ceux de Potter dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre, sur ses pattes encore faibles, il fit un bond et passa à travers la fenêtre ouverte, il tomba sur deux mètres avant que son instinct ne le guide, et pour qu'il s'envole, battant des ailes dans la froideur et la lourdeur de l'hiver.

Lorsque Lucius et Harry ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre pour lui offrir un cadeau, ils virent la chambre vide et la fenêtre ouverte, sur le bureau il y avait une lettre.

 _« Cher papa,_

 _Je ne peux plus le supporter._

 _Chaque nuit, un cauchemar vient. Chaque nuit, c'est toujours un peu moins de sommeil. Je vois maman mourir de ma baguette et je ne peux pas le supporter._

 _Pardonne moi, ce n'est pas ta faute._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Tout se passera bien pour moi, ne pleure pas, je compte sur Potter, si jamais il ne s'occupe pas bien de toi je lui ferais sa fête._

 _Dis à Severus qu'il va me manquer._

 _Je reviens bientôt._

 _Draco. »_

Le blond savait que son père avait pleuré, remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, mais pendant 6 mois, 6 petit mois, Draco avait dit au revoir à son passé d'humain grâce à une recette secrète des Black, il avait profité de sa liberté de mouvement, sans aucun regard, sans aucun remord.

Il s'était senti libre. Libéré. Seul un peu, mais rien ne valait la jouissance de voler.

Depuis que Voldemort l'avait forcé à tuer sa mère pour le punir, Draco ne dormait plus, ne cessant de faire des cauchemars, ni son père, ni Severus ne parvenaient à l'aider, il se sentait incroyablement seul, froid, et pensait mériter la mort. Les sorciers dans la rue le jugeaient et chuchotaient dans son dos, il ne le supportait pas, il se retenait à chaque fois de leur crier d'aller se faire foutre.

Surtout depuis que son père s'était mis en couple avec le jeune Potter, c'était invivable pour lui, lui qui n'était d'habitude pas très romantique avait du supporter les deux marshmallow qu'étaient devenus ces deux là … certes ils ne le faisaient pas exprès mais Draco en était fatigué, même si Harry, son presque frère désormais, comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, Draco ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Personne ne savait vraiment que c'était lui qui avait ôté la vie à Narcissa, tout le monde pensait qu'il se sentait juste coupable de cette mort, mais pas que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort de couleur verte.

Parfois Harry et Draco se retrouvaient en cuisine, lorsque Lucius, épuisé de ses journées de travail, s'écroulait dans le lit, ils se retrouvaient pour manger et discuter, quiddich la plupart du temps.

Draco pouvait s'estimer heureux que ce ne soit que ça, mais la mort de sa mère, son regard bleu foncé, restait gravé dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle le suppliait de lancer le sort.

« Fais-le Draco. »

Avait-elle ordonné pour sauver son seul enfant.

« Fais-le Draco. »

Et il l'avait vraiment fait.

« Fais-le Draco. »

Elle avait brisé son cœur, mis fin à son amour pour sa mère, l'avait plongé dans la culpabilité et la détresse.

« Fais-le Draco. »

Du sang coulait à présent de ses mains, de sa baguette, et il aurait beau vouloir nettoyer sa peau, le bois qui se reliait à sa magie, rien ne l'enlèverait.

« Fais-le Draco … »

Il se sentait souillé au plus profond de son être …

Draco savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Avoir tué sa mère était la pire chose au monde qu'il avait dû faire. Un des crimes les plus horribles du monde.

Encore aujourd'hui sous sa forme draconique, il sentait au plus profond de sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle son pauvre petit misérable corps qui se rappelle à lui pour lui rappeler encore et toujours sa faiblesse. Sa faiblesse d'avoir obéi à Voldemort et à l'ordre de sa mère.

Evidemment que celle-ci allait dire qu'il devait la tuer ! Cette dernière l'aimait plus que tout au monde ! Il était bête de penser qu'une potion le transformant en animal allait changer ça …

« Hey mon beau, que ce qu'il y a ? »

Lui demanda Charlie Weasley en voyant que le dragon ne réagissait pas à ses propos et en lui caressant le cou. Le dragon se recula, surpris et étonné de ce traitement avant de reprendre sa position pour permettre au dragonnier de le toucher. Draco semblait fatigué même après une bonne nuit de sommeil … la culpabilité lui pesait fort et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il secoua la tête au roux, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Redemanda le sorcier, et de nouveau le dragon confirma qu'il n'y avait rien. Il se leva sur ses quatre pattes, s'étira, puis suivit le Weasley vers les autres dragonniers pour déjeuner. On lui tendit une corbeille de fruits que le dragon mangea avec grâce, comme durant la nuit précédente.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en Roumanie. Dans le parc dédié à la protection et à l'étude des dragons.

Charlie n'avait pas encore de dragons à lui, et il était fort probable qu'il doive s'occuper du dragon qu'ils venaient de découvrir, après tout il était le seul de tous les dragonniers présents à avoir lié un lien avec celui-ci, ce qui montrait que le dragon l'aimait bien, et les autres n'allaient sûrement pas contester. Une relation aussi naturelle avec un dragon ne se refusait pas, Charlie n'avait pas encore de dragon à lui, puisque tous les dragons qu'ils rencontraient étaient déjà lier ou refusaient de le faire, certes il s'occupait des dragons de la réserve, mais il n'avait pas son propre dragon.

Il se sentait honoré qu'un dragon parfaitement étranger l'accepte aussi vite, même si ça posait quelques questions du genre, pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait il de spécial ? Il se sentait fier d'avoir ce privilège. D'autant que c'était un dragon très rare, il n'en n'avait jamais vu de ce genre, sa fierté n'en n'était que plus fort !

C'est les rumeurs de moldus, au Sud de la France qui les avait intéressés, on parlait d'un dragon mythique. Ce même dragon avait aidé un enfant à retrouver sa ville, alors évidemment, les dragonniers se sont plongés sur ce cas étrange.

Et ils avaient été euphoriques de le voir ! Le dragon était beau, assez docile puisqu'il ne les avait pas vraiment attaqués, il se défendait seulement, et même le plus âgé du groupe n'avait pas vu ce genre de spécimen ni même entendu parler, ils avaient hâte de le montrer à leur expert en magicozoologie pour avoir plus d'informations sur le sujet.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps de retourner en Roumanie !


End file.
